The Legend of Zelda: The Tri Protection
by SBgirl04
Summary: There's is a legend... of a key to open a celestial world where a race of immortals dwell. Many have sought it but none have yet to find it. An infamous mortal with a black heart is also in search of it but the princess has pleaded to her faithful friend for help in stopping them in their tracks by finding it before anyone else... But who will reach it first?
1. Prologue

The long and narrow stairs escalated in a spiral motion. It wasn't long before the deity reached the top of the tower. The yellow glowing figure immediately sealed the entryway and stood away from the circular, stone wall. The vacant room was lit only by the being's emitting aura. It clenched a similar glowing item within its hands. With a small nod, it opened a small window-like portal. Anzeen couldn't comprehend how mortal monsters had entered the eternal realm or how they were managing to destroy it. The entity watched as all three guardians fought valiantly against the multitude of tainted hearted creatures. Anzeen closed the portal with another nod and sighed sadly.

 _'I must do something.'_ It looked down at its clasped hands and stared worriedly at the crystal relic it held. With a swift hand movement, the distraught figure close the first portal and opened another large enough for it to fit a medium-sized object.

"Show me the three purest mortal hearts." Suddenly, the portal split into three as images came up in each of them. The deity took in a deep breath and closed its eyes.

"Wisdom..." The imagery moved quickly wishing the portal, only stopping on a small female child, who was just old enough to walk. The back of her hand glowed for a split second.

"Courage..." The view within the portal shifted once more. It landed on a young boy close in age to the first child, who's hand also glowed for a short moment.

It put the celestial being at ease to know her comrades were able to bestow the sacred essences to those they deemed worthy. It took in a deep breath and decide to look at the last holder of the purest hearts.

"Power-" A sharp and horrible pain suddenly overwhelmed its abdomen. It looked down in agony, clenching its grip tighter on the item. Someone had pushed a dark flaming sword into it. 'How?... This sword...'

The young mortal intruder continued to push the large sword until they got close enough to whisper in its ear,

"Power... is MINE. With this power, I will slaughter and destroy any who oppose me." The portal immediately disappeared as the thief pushed the once immortal being off of his sword.

 _'Oh Din... You didn't make it.'_ Anzeen collapsed onto the floor unable to move, feeling itself slowly fade. _'So... this... is what it feels like... to be betrayed...'_ Ganondorf laughed evilly as he stared at how the back of his hand glowed.

"And now... to keep my word." He inched closer to the listless being. Both of his hands gripped the handle of his sword as he raised it above him. His arms swooped down to hit his target but in an instant a glowing red sword knocked his out of his hands just inches from finishing off the dying celestial being.

He was immediately constrained with blue light, which covered his body.

"You..." Red, burning irises stared down at the perpetrator with rage. She raised her scimitar sword to prepare a strike.

"DIN! STOP!" A green figure rushed in front of her, shielding the mortal to prevent any further bloodshed.

"He is part of the Triforce. We cannot go against this fate... Even after what he's done." Farore tried to reason with Din. The young lord of darkness gave the fiery deity a sinister smile meanwhile she replied with a look of disdain. She reluctantly accepted her fellow guardian's justification but not before lowering her sword and stepping before Ganondorf with the sharpest side right below his throat.

"You may have stolen the essence of Power from me but you will NEVER set foot in this sacred land again." She spat the words in his face. Din's sword was then placed back into her sheath then joined her fellow guardians by adding her power to theirs to place the evil-doer into a frozen state. A large portal opened below his paralyzed body; the ground of the mortal world could be seen at a distance. The sacred guardians lowered him into it and released their constricting powers. Ganondorf fell a few feet and hit the ground, armor covered chest first. They watched as he turned quickly, fighting disorientation, to where he had come out of and looked up at them as the portal closed in a split second.

"Anzeen!" Nayru dropped her knees next to her fallen comrade and began lending it her power.

"It's fading! We have to do something!" The green and red glowing guardians immediately knelt beside Anzeen, across from Nayru and joined in.

"Who let this happen? How did this happen?" Din tried to question the motionless deity, but it could not give a response. Farore thought out loud,

"I have my suspicions-"

"Forget that right now! We need to save Anzeen's essence." The blue glowing deity alerted the other two.

"Right. Let's commence." Din proceeded to open the last portal the slowly dissipating entity had seen. A sleeping woman could be seen laying on a bed in a candle lit room.

The celestial guardians nodded in agreement and began to chant.

 _'Soul of safety, be true once more._

 _Removed from eternity and_

 _cast into the transient world._

 _Awaken the key heart within one_

 _and return to protect your kingdom._

 _Vanquish the unruly darkness_

 _within both lands,_

 _reign with great authority_

 _as done before in your hands.'_

Their glowing power grew as they encased Anzeen into a small glowing orb. They sent the shining ball through the portal and placed it inside the slumbering woman.

"Anzeen will awaken when the time comes. But for now we must shut any pathways from the mortal land. No one gets in or out. As for that tainted celestial sword," their gleaming eyes stared at the discarded dark blade with contempt, "it will be encased and kept here." The fiery red guardian commanded. All three deities materialized to their respective corners of the celestial land and began to expel the color of their power. The forbidden sword was simultaneously encased in a similar aura to what the celestial guardians emitted. The goddesses began to glow stronger as their beams of light connected with one another and became barriers around their immortal home.

 _'We will find out who is responsible for this. You will not escape your fate.'_ Their three voices echoed throughout the sacred land, making sure that everything and everyone remaining heard the message.

* * *

Author's Note:

Anzeen is pronounced "Ann-zee-n".


	2. Chapter 1

**A new adventure** **  
_**

 **** _'Please... Help me... It burns... It's burning me...'_

 _A burst of light emits violently with a blood curling scream following behind it..._

Link was suddenly sitting up on his bed, sweat drenching his face as he panted rapidly. His eyes darted around looking for whatever was calling out to him. The familiar wooden walls and furniture put his mind and body at ease. The young man shook any remaining uncertainty from his head. A sigh of relief escaped him as he pushed himself off of his bed and stood up, feet landing on a soft but worn out rug. It was time to get ready for the day and whatever was to come from it.

A knock on the door caught his long pointed ears attention. He walked to his front door as he finished dressing - putting on his gauntlets right before turning the knob. The door opened slowly as his eyes slowly peeked to the outside - dawn clung on behind a bowing royal soldier that stood in his view.

"Sir Link, I apologize for any disruption but you have been summoned by her royal highness, Princess Zelda," the royal messenger pulled out a small scroll, unrolling it as he cleared his throat and began to read from it, "Her majesty, Princess Zelda, hereby requests you assistance with a new mission. It is of utter importance that you report to her immediately for further explanation." The soldier rolled the scroll back and held it tightly in his hand.

"Do you need an escort to the castle?" The Royal guard sighed under his breath knowing the pointless attempt of asking. Link smiled kindly and shook his head before bowing in return. "Of course. I will notify her highness that you have received the summon and are on your way." The royal messenger handed Link the scroll, bowed once more before he carefully climbed atop of his royal horse and raced back to the kingdom.

Link waved aimlessly as he looked curiously at the scroll in his other hand. His shoulders shrugged before a determined smile drew on his face. Another adventure was to come after such a long time.

As the blond haired man raced on his horse to Hyrule castle, he could only imagine what new discoveries were made that needed further assistance. It had been several months since he had been asked to appear before his royal friend. His leather gauntlets gripped Epona's reigns with eagerness as he continued to create a bigger distance from his wooden home in the Hyrule Forest.

Several minutes passed before he reached his destination - the sun now exposed over the Hyrule mountains to one side of the castle. He was relieved it hadn't changed much - the large drawbridge was still as large though some wooden planks looked replaced. As the border guards greeted him with a quick salute, the drawbridge began to lower. The creaking and clanking of the drawbridge opening raised goosebumps on his skin. A loud thud emitted the surrounding area as the wood set down on the rocky ledge, hovering a few feet above a large moat. Link nodded to his fellow guards and quickly trotted over the drawbridge and into the Hyrule Town.

Though he didn't want to spend too much time gazing at the new and improved shops and familiar townspeople, Link still managed to take quick glimpses at the bright colors and happy faces in the large town before taking a horse-only route to the castle. A pleased smiled shaped his mouth with the knowledge of how well the town had progressed.

The dirt road to the castle brought nostalgia over him. He took in a deep breath, the air perfumed with the aroma emitted by various flowers in the small grassy field before the castle. A restrained giggled escaped his lips as he finally reached the entrance of the enormous stronghold that was Hyrule castle. Its walls and pillars still made of the strongest stone and metal Hyrule could produce. Stained glass windows sparkled lightly as the sun's rays bounced off of a small stream that flowed beside the castle and reflected on the colorful pieces of glass. It was truly wonderful to be back.

"Sir Link," the entranced young man was startled to see a royal guard beside Epona, "her royal highness is waiting for you in her courtyard. I will take your horse to the royal stable now if you permit me." Link nodded happily and jumped off of Epona. He placed a hand on her neck and softly stroked her short bristly hair before patting her goodbye and hurriedly making his way into the royal castle.

It wasn't long before he got through the maze of a castle, which he still remembered how to get through even after the time he had spent away from it. As he walked through the large hallway, the glare from the sunshine hitting the courtyard made it hard for him not to raise a hand to his squinting eyes. Finally, the green tunic man stepped into the beautiful courtyard. A circular stream made its way through two pathways into a glistening fountain that stood in the middle of the surrounding large mound of grass. Patches of colorful field flowers were scattered around the quaint field. His eyes searched for the familiar friend through all of the distracting garden wonders.

"Welcome back, Link. Or should I say, Sir Link?" a coy voice came from behind him, making him turn with a startled look upon his face. The young blond woman giggled pleasantly at his reaction. Link gave her a weak smile as he scratched under the seam of his long green hat before taking it off and bowing in respect. She stepped closer to him and smiled kindly,

"It's great to see you once again. I hope you have taken enough time for leisure. It has been a bit unlively without your presence." Princess Zelda lightly giggled at her own teasing remark while Link's brow raised for a second then gleefully nodded in response. Her hand landed softly on his shoulder, calling his attention to her warm blue eyes. The young royal was well known for her warm and kind beauty.

"Well, I thank you for coming to see me. As you know, something has come up and in these strange dreams I have recently had, I see you and another taking charge of this new mission," The princess turned away from Link and walked around the fountain, pondering as she watched the little waterfalls from the center piece pouring softly down to its basin, "As a knight of Hyrule, I trust that you will follow through with your duties. I also feel a certain well-known swordsman will be of help to you. His name is Lian. Please find him and ask him to assist you. Then return to the castle and I will give you both more information on what this imperative mission entails." Her facial expression was soft and kind as she turned to face him but her voice held a strong command. She knew her friend couldn't resist another opportunity for an adventure but what wasn't sure of was whether he would accept joining together with another on this journey. Link stared at the splashing of water in the fountain basin while rubbing his chin. He let out a quickly satisfied grunt and nodded at the princess.

"Thank you, Link. Please, take your leave and travel safely." Again her pleased smile returned as she nodded softly to her side, and gestured an arm to the hallway he had come through. Link bowed once more and placed his green hat back onto his head. He turned and started for the hallway,

"One last thing," she paused and waited for him to stop and look over to her, "Don't forget the Master Sword." Princess Zelda smiled one last time, knowing what that meant to her longtime friend. A long grin appeared on his face as he turned back around and walked through the shadowy hallway.

 **Author's Note:**  
Lian is pronounced like the animal name of a lion.

Also, I'm unsure as to whether or not to give Link a voice. If you aren't aware, Link is a speechless character in most, if not all, of the LoZ games. He mainly responds/reacts with body language and vocalizations (i.e. grunts, screaming, etc.). So I truly want to keep him in character but I also want him to be able to bond with the readers. Anyway, I'm not a skilled writer but I understand that to portray his character it'll take more detail and descriptions in his actions and sounds - which is something I'm still progressing in. Anyway, opinions and suggestions are very much welcomed on this subject.


	3. Chapter 2

**Finding Lian  
_**

As the trotting of hooves echoed in the large cave-like entrance, Link's smile crept up on his face. The familiar wooden Kakariko Village sign hung above as the "cave" opened up to a large grassy area with shops and stalls coming into view behind it.

Sunset was only a couple of hours away, which made the blond knight wonder where to start before everyone returned back to their homes for the evening. He took out the summons note and showed it to various people on the streets. It seemed that no one had seen the young man he was looking for since some days ago but was well known, none-the-less.

After searching around the village, he decided he would stop at the local milk bar and give himself and Epona a break. The wooden building was a little worn down from what he remembered but gave it a dated and homely feel. As he entered, he watched as some of the locals' eyes lit up and nodded his way as a welcome back. Some village kids ran happily inside and around him, and continuing to giggle throughout the bar tables. The content knight made his way to bar and sat on the stool,

"The usual, sire?" The bartender winked at him and was answered with a light scoff and a reluctant nod. Within seconds, a full glass of milk was placed in front of him. He gulped down his drink a few times before letting out a satisfied sigh and then ordered another glass.

Before he could even have his next drink, a loud slamming of doors came from behind him. A large and tall man, stepped into the bar looking around begrudgingly. He played around with a metal flail he held in his hand while moving towards the center of the room. Everyone watched his movements quietly and cautiously before he spoke,

"You all know the drill, hand over the money and I'll leave all of you in peace... Otherwise.." The bandit slammed his flail onto one of the wooden tables, smashing it to pieces. Some stared in fear while others looked for possessions of value to give him.

Link was taken aback by the event but wasn't about to let this bandit take advantage of the villagers but before he could even stand up, a cloaked young man stepped before the large disgruntled thief. Link crooked his head in curiosity.

"I must ask you to please leave these peaceful villagers alone and turn yourself in," A soft but demanding voice came from within the dark hood.

The thief laughed at the rather small young man before him, "Or what?"

"Let's step outside, shall we?" The cloaked man gestured to the door.

But the disgruntled bandit gripped the handle of his flail and answered in a deep and annoyed tone,

"No."

The hooded man shook his head dissatisfied and sighed, "Well, then I apologize for the brute force."

Suddenly, he charged at the man twice his size and knocked him back, making him fly through the entrance and land outside. He carefully stepped outside and made his way to the thief.

Many of the villagers made their way out to watch what was to come next and a curious green knight joined them.

"Turn yourself in, or-"

Before the cloaked young man could finish, the large bandit grabbed a knife from his holster and threw a slash at him. The young man pulled out his sword as he leaped back from the attack. His cloak, torn, landed on the ground beside him.

The criminal lunged at Lian again, thrashing angrily at the stealthy young man. He almost sliced the brown-haired defender's abdomen but the young man jumped back, onto the wall of a shop, lunged forward and struck the knife away from his attacker, then kicked him on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

A crowd of villagers cheered for their savior meanwhile the bandit was being detained by village guards. The young man smiled nervously while thanking a few fans that surrounded him.

"Sire, that is Lian. The man you are looking for." A villager notified Link as they watched with curiosity. Link nodded gratefully to the villager and made his way to the young hero.

As the small crowd cleared for the royal knight to pass through, the brown-haired man noticed him and became dumbfounded,

"S-sire! I have heard so much about you! It is a pleasure to meet you." Lian bowed at the knight.

Link bowed back and handed him the summons scroll.

"Is... is this from the castle?" Lian's eyes looked at the royal scroll curiously while Link confirmed with a nod. The young swordsman's face beamed with delight as he broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. His eyes darted all over as he read the scroll.

"How can this be!? I don't understand. The princess wants me to help you on a mission?" Lian couldn't believe that it was true and searched Hyrule's green knight's face for a reassuring answer. Link smiled kindly and nodded.

"This is truly an honor, sire! Thank you!" The young man embraced Link tightly and for a little longer than was appropriate but quickly let go, "Apologies, sire. Just very grateful."

Link chuckled as he extended his hand to him once again. Lian joined him by giggling nervously but then shook his hand as a way of accepting his new role.

Within a few minutes, they got on their horses and rode out of Kakariko Village and made their way to their upcoming mission.


End file.
